Another Place
by shadowswan
Summary: "I miss you, don't forget that. And don't ever forget that I love you. So much. And one day, I'll see you again, Trix. I promise." Peddie.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places etc. related to House of Anubis._

* * *

_A/N: I know I'm meant to be putting all my one-shots into _Anything Goes_, but I felt like this needed to be apart from the rest. I shall say no more. We'll discuss at the bottom._

* * *

Another Place

Eddie wandered over to the little cross slowly, almost reluctant to draw closer to it. A fair few months had passed since he'd last been to this little spot, and the tufts of grass had grown nearly as tall as the marker, a few dandelions scattered around as well.

He parted the grass with his hands, making a note to come back another day and tidy it up, and he pulled the dandelions away, but not before making a wish on the fluff that tickled his hands as it floated. He knew that his wish would not come true, could not come true, but he made it all the same.

Slowly he sank to his knees, afraid that his legs wouldn't hold him up much longer.

His new step-sister had made the little wooden cross. That in itself broke his heart, because they'd never even met, but she'd still sent it to him, all wrapped up in a little parcel, with his name scrawled across the front in child's handwriting. His mom had obviously passed on the message, and she felt like she needed to do something for the big brother she'd never met in person.

At first he'd planned to just put it somewhere safe, because he'd wanted something bigger to mark the spot, something that seemed worthy of her. Patricia would never have allowed it though, and so suddenly the cross had seemed much more fitting.

It was simple, but it said all it needed to.

After all, they'd never needed words to communicate before, so why should he do something excessive now? He knew she'd appreciate it regardless.

"Hey," he said finally, getting himself comfortable and idly playing with some grass between his fingers. "Still feels a little weird. Basically just talking to myself here. But I hope that somewhere you're listening to me. Maybe. You were always a pretty good listener."

Eddie laughed to himself, wondering if it was foolish to do so but carrying on all the same. She'd never listened to him. He'd ask her to do one thing and she'd do the total opposite. Most stubborn girl he'd ever come across.

"I miss you," he shrugged, and his voice cracked as he said the words aloud. "I miss you a lot."

He paused, trying to keep his composure. He was afraid someone might hear him, the crazy guy sat hunched over a tiny stick in the ground, talking to himself, crying to himself.

"A year doesn't seem like a long time, but honestly, it's felt like a lifetime. You haven't been here for a few times when I've really... well I've really needed you. When grandma died, and when my best friend in the whole world, in the whole world, went and moved to another country. His internet's really slow there, and calls are so damn expensive, and I miss him, you know? And when I miss him, all I want to do is turn to you, but you're not there either."

Eddie's throat closed for a moment, and he coughed, trying to ignore the way the grass was blurring. He wasn't going to cry. He'd promised himself this. He was a grown man, and he wasn't going to cry.

"I needed you when mom remarried too. I mean, I'm twenty two, I have my own house, my own job, my own bills to pay, and my mom remarrying suddenly made me feel like I was twelve again, like nothing was secure, like everything was uncertain. You, you were the one who always made me feel secure. You never, ever changed, and I really needed that, and you weren't there to give it me."

He wiped a hand across his cheek, furious at the tear that had managed to escape.

"I'm sorry, I'm blaming you for all of this, and it's not your fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know that what you went through must have been horrible. I can only hope and pray that you're in a better place now. I think you are. I let myself believe that you are.

"I have to, because I'm reminded of the fact you're not in this place anymore every single day. When I get home from work, and you're not there to greet me. When you could tell I was down, without me saying a single thing, and just one kiss on the cheek from you was all it took to make everything seem a little brighter. Silly things, you know? Walks through the field, and trips to the beach, even shopping. I used to hate shopping with you, and now I'd do anything, anything, just to do that one more time.

"I miss the way your hair swishes, and the way it was always so shiny even though you never did anything differently. I miss the way you'd get closer and closer to me when we'd watch a movie, and you'd think I hadn't noticed, but I always did. I miss the way you'd surprise me in a morning, when I thought you were asleep and I'd wrap my arms around you and you'd press your lips to my hands, and it just told me that you were happy.

"I hope I made you happy. I like to think I did. I want to believe that even though your life was shorter than it should've been, and even though I wasn't around for half of it, the time that you spent with me was the best time of your life.

"It was mine."

Eddie had to stop talking again at this point, gone. The sun was starting to fade, dusk drawing in, but he didn't notice the chill that the wind carried. He was just thankful that he could cry in peace, unseen. He let his shoulders shake, tried to stifle the noise but didn't care about his movements anymore. Didn't care that his body was curling in on itself, his own arms wrapped around himself, just trying to hold himself together.

"I'm so glad that I met you," he continued, his voice barely a whisper by now. "Before you, I was new here, and I didn't know all that many people, but I knew I could make a friend out of you. And you were mean, and you could turn nasty in a second, and everyone warned me against you, but it was because you didn't trust anyone, because no one had shown you the love you deserved. And I realised that, and you realised that all I wanted from you was company, and that was all we needed.

"I didn't think, for one second, that I would fall in love with you as much as I did. I didn't even know I could love someone as much as I loved you, as much as I still love you. And when we first met, I didn't believe you were capable of that much love either, but you proved me wrong, and I love you all the more for it."

By now, darkness was well and truly falling, and Eddie sensed the need to start wrapping things up. He could've sat there all night, mourning her and wishing she would come back, but she wasn't coming back, and he needed to start accepting that. A year had passed quickly, and he'd started to move on, slowly but surely, but the date that marked exactly a year had gotten to him.

This was who he was. A crying wreck, sat in grass that was going damp, desperately gazing at a wooden cross made by a child, because it was all he had left of her.

"I miss you, don't forget that. And don't ever forget that I love you. So much. And one day, I'll see you again, Trix. I promise."

With that, Eddie took a deep breath, and stood up just as slowly as he'd sunk to the ground, wiping the grass from his jeans.

"Oi, snivels," a voice sounded from behind, and he whirled round to find a grumpy face looking up at him.

"Sorry," Eddie sniffed, wiping his eyes again.

"Don't be," she groaned, giving him a quick hug. "Christ, now you're making me feel guilty. But please come inside?"

"Patricia, she was special to me. Man's best friend, you never heard of that?"

"Of course I have, but man's best fiancé just cooked dinner and it's going cold on the table."

"Okay, I'm coming in, I'm coming in."

Patricia began walking back to the house, cursing themselves once again for buying a house with such an incredibly long garden. Then again, it pleased her, because it meant Eddie's dog could have a nice little spot at the very bottom, and they wouldn't be reminded of her death every five seconds.

Eddie sniffed again from behind her, and she rolled her eyes. She loved him, she did, but at the end of the day, it was just a dog. Jesus. What kind of wuss was she marrying here?

"So how much did you hear?" Eddie grumbled from behind her, and she smirked.

"It was very touching," she teased. "Although, and I know she was a rescue dog, and you didn't want to confuse her, but it was still weird that you named your dog after me."

* * *

_A/N: LOL. Sorry guys. I was thinking of how much I love putting twists into stories (even though this wasn't really a twist, just an 'oh, OH' moment) and how much I love messing around with readers, and this happened. This is also the first one-shot I've put up on tumblr which is exciting (link on my profile), but obviously I will always put my stories up here too. Okay, hopefully that wasn't too emotionally scarring for you. A new Peddie one-shot will be up later today/tomorrow which does not involved supposed character death! Thanks for reading swans _:)


End file.
